Esos días
by ImaginaryTrouble
Summary: Porque nadie nos entiende en esos días... menos aún Sasuke. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertences, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la historia lo hace totalmente**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Esos días.**

**.**

-Sasuke.-

-Diablos.- Gruñó a la falta del "kun" al final de su nombre.

Oh, demonios. Que Kami se apiadara de él. Por qué, joder, tenía que haberla ido a buscarla para salir. Joder que ya era tarde para tomar su deportivo negro y volver por donde vino.

-Mueve tu culo.- Ordenó de una forma no muy bonita. _"No te mueves y limpio el suelo con tu pelo de gallina"._

Aquello lo confirmaba. ¿Por qué no era gay? Prefería mil veces salir con el Dobe antes que con ella en estos días. Esperen, no, mejor con el Dobe no –Se volvería aún más loco-. Tal vez con Hyuuga. Si, eso estaría un poquito mejor.

Y es que una vez al mes Sakura, su novia, se ponía de esta forma. No era tonto, no señor –para eso estaba el Dobe- sabía lo que ocurría. El dichoso ciclo pasaba a tocar la puerta en la casa de la pelirrosa. Imagínense, si ya de por si la chica tenía un carácter explosivo, cof podrido, cof, en estos días era sencillamente insoportable. Pobre e ingenuo Sasuke, no debería hacer ido a la boca del lobo.

-A su orden, gruñona.- Susurró por lo bajo.

Pero no fue suficiente, ella volteó con un brillo asesino en la mirada, digno de Jack el Destripador. Sasuke apuró su paso, no por miedo, si no por su integridad física.

Sakura se adelantó y abrió la puerta murmurando un: "Estos chicos de ahora no son caballerosos, ni los calzoncillos saben lavarse y quieren tener novia, después la maltratan".Él suspiró, sabiendo que tenía un muy largo día por delante. Rogó a Kami que lo ayudase, sólo un Dios sabía en lo que se transformaba Sakura al tener su período.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían decidido –lo había hecho ella, por medio de amenazas- ir a una heladería. En el trayecto todo estuvo bien. Para desgracia de Sasuke, sólo en el trayecto.

-Quiero de chocolate.- Pidió por décima vez.

-Señorita, ya le dije que no tenemos.- Repitió con cansancio la empleada.

-Sakura, pide otro gusto.- Ordenó su novio.

-Ni loca, quiero chocolate.- Respondió afectadamente.- Que en este local no tengan suficiente dinero para comprar las cosas no es mi culpa.-

-Sakura.- Advirtió peligrosamente Sasuke.

La empleada miró con disgusto a Sakura y esta le respondió de la misma forma.

-Sólo dale frutilla, eso es todo.- Pidió él.

Cuando le hubieran dado el helado, tomó bruscamente del codo a Sakura y la llevó a sentarse en una mesita de a dos. Ella se miraba las uñas despreocupadamente mientras comía su helado de frutilla, con una actitud que acostumbraba tomar es _esos días_.

-¿Puedes comportarte?- Preguntó entre dientes.

-¿Qué? ¿Disculpa, dijiste algo?- Fingió demencia.

-La frutilla te gusta más que el chocolate.-Clavó su vista en ella.

-Pero quería chocolate.-

-Dios, Sakura. Es lo mismo.

-Todo por esa empleaducha.-

-No es su culpa que estés sorda y no entiendas las cosas.- Apuntó.

-Sasuke ¿¡Me acabas de llamar GORDA?!- Gritó con histeria.

-¿Qué?- Abrió los ojos asombrado. Aquello no podía estar pasándole.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha estás muerto! ¡Que tenga unos kilos de más no justifica esto! ¡Si tan solo le robé algunos chocolates a Naruto, y otros tantos a Tsunade, y también esos que le saqué a… - Paró al darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo.- ¡P-pero eso no significa que me hagas esto!

-Sakura, baja la voz.- Pidió cansinamente.

-Hmp.-

-Sakura.-

-Hmp.-

-Sakura, no me imites, no funcionará.-

-…..-

-Está bien, lo siento.-

-No te escucho.-

-Lo siento.-

-….-

-¡Que lo siento!-

-Me pareció escuchar algo.- Maldita.

-¡QUE LO SIENTO!-

-Lo siento yo, pero voy a tener que pedirles que abandonen la estancia, están haciendo demasiado ruido.-

Volcó sus ojos de la camarera a los demás clientes, todos les miraban con molestia. Miró a su novia, quien sonreía con satisfacción. Se las iba a pagar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de lo de la heladería había decidido a llevarla a un ambiente abierto, con la esperanza de que el aire le cambiara el humor. Aprovechando la distancia, le había pedido ir a un parque que quedaba a dos cuadras. Grueso error. Se las había arreglado para discutir con dos señoras y con un señor que, sin querer, le había rozado el brazo con el suyo.

-¡Viejo pervertido, vergüenza tendría que tener!-

¡Por Kami! Hasta casi ataca a una ardilla por comer primero la bellota de Sasuke antes que la de ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Disculpe señorita.- Miraron hacia al frente. Un niño de unos siete años le dirigía la palabra a la pelirrosa.

-¿Podría pasarme aquel frisbee?- Preguntó educadamente.

Pobre niño, no sabía lo que le esperaba. El objeto de discordia había ido a parar justo debajo de los pies de Sakura. Ella lo recogió del suelo y miró al crío con una sonrisa maliciosa. Más problemas.

-¿Acaso te refieres a este?-

-Sí.-

-¿Quieres que te lo dé?-

-Sí.- El muchachito empezada a impacientarse, y Sasuke a temer.

-¿A ti?-

-Sakura, dáselo.- Intervino el azabache.

-A la orden Sasukito.- Respondió melosamente.

Tarde para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Sasuke vio como su novia lanzaba el frisbee lo más lejos que podía, a varios metros de distancia.

-Oh…- Fingió sorpresa.- ¿Lo querías en la mano? Me lo hubieses dicho antes.

El niño la miró con enojo y le enseñó el dedo del medio. Sakura se puso furiosa.

-¡Ven aquí malcriado! ¡Le diré a tu madre que te mandé a un internado y no te deje salir jamás, de paso le diré que te deje de comprar Danoninos_[1]_ fallados, al parecer no funcionan!- Gritó.

La miró con aprensión unos largos segundos, ella puso su mejor cara de "aquí nadie rompió los platos" y le aguantó la mirada. Estaba seguro que si le echaba una bronca ella le redoblaría la apuesta. Tendría que sacarla del parque antes de otro incidente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas!- Luego escuchó a su novia maldecir. Aquí vamos de nuevo.

Unos pasos más adelante que él Sakura sujetaba con fuerza su pie derecho. La agresora no había sido más que una ancianita de unos sesenta/setenta años. Miraba a la pelirrosa con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?- La pobre señora se notaba, a leguas, un poco descocada.

-¡QUE SE FIJE POR DONDE VA!- Repitió con aumentada rabia.

-¿Eh?-

Sasuke, previniendo una nueva riña decidió que era hora de actuar.

-Sakura, para ya.-

-Pero Sasuke, no ves que no escucha nada ¡Está sorda!- Siguió vociferando.

-¡GORDA!- Gritó la ancianita con incredulidad, agitó peligrosamente el bastón en el aire.

-Sakura, déjala ya, la vas a hacer enoj…-

PLAFF

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miró atónito como la pelirrosa se las había arreglado para hallar nuevamente problemas. Estaba discutiendo… ¡Con un maldito perro! Dios, esta chica no se cansaba. Todo porque el chucho le había olido y, porque al destino le encantaba joderlo, le había empezado a gruñir.

¿¡Te crees que puedes gruñir más fuerte que yo?! Si tan sólo eres un felpudo de los de la puerta de mi tía Rosie, un hotel sucio e inmundo para pulgas, un chicito peludo con patas…- Sasuke estampó con fuerza sus manos en su cara por quinta vez en el día.- ¡Cállate sarnoso! ¡Nadie me gana a mí! Grr…- Con resignación la escuchó competir con el can, diablos, incluso una gotitas de saliva escapaban de sus labios. Cuando estuviera mejor le recordaría aquello y lo usaría de chantaje.

Se giró al dueño del perro, quien tenía la cara agriada, y le sonrió en son de disculpa. Tendría que aceptar un buen sermón proveniente de ese hombre. Otro punto para matar Sakura al día siguiente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Suéltame Maldito! ¡Si no me bajas gritaré que eres un pervertido que quiere violar a este cuerpecito!- Luchaba. Sasuke le había apresado el brazo y la estaba arrastrando hasta el auto, alegando que era hora de irse. ¡Ella no quería!

-Sakura, ya estás gritando.- Señaló con obviedad.

-Aún no me haz escuchado gritar enserio.- Amenazó.

-Si, claro Sakura, lo que tú digas.-

La vio tomar aire y, con la destreza de una gacela, le tapó la boca. Maldita molestia, tendría que noquearla a este paso. Decidido a dar por terminado el día –gracias a Dios-, la tomó de la cintura por sorpresa y la subió a su hombro, como a un saco de patatas.

Inmovilizada y acallada por la blanquecina mano de su novio, se vio atada al auto por un cinturón de seguridad. El muy bastardo..,

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aparcó en frente de la casa de la pelirrosa y se inclinó al asiento copiloto. A mitad del camino, con suerte, Sakura había caído rendida en los brazos de Morfeo cansada de tanto armar jaleo. La miró detenidamente, parecía un ángel, un ángel sus polainas. Retiró con cuidado unos mechones rosas que descansaban descuidadamente en su frente, la beso allí.

-Despiértate, ya llegamos.- Le susurró con cuidado.

Ella apretó los párpados y le sorprendió con unos enormes orbes jades somnolientos. El sonrió, porque aún con un humor de mil demonios en esos días, _la quería_. Incluso si todavía le dolía la espalda debido al impacto del bastón de una irritada abuelita.

**Fin.**

* * *

Hola, hola! Muchas gracias por haber leído. Es mi segundo one-shot y no es nada que ver con el que ya hice. Ojalá les haya gustado y les haya hecho reir (era mi intención).

_[1]_ Danonino:_ postrecito (yogurt) que promete hacer crecer a los niños pequeños._

Me gustaría saber que opinan, si esta del asco, no tanto o no en lo absoluto. Y, ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita?

Por favor, **CUALQUIER SEÑAL DE VIDA ES BIENVENIDA!**

Antes de irme, les recomiendo pasar por mi otro fic** "Warrior" **que lo hice con mucho amor**.**

**Adiós.**


End file.
